


Helpful Accidents

by tae_kemeaway



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Dan, Omegaverse, alpha!Phil, gay stuff ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae_kemeaway/pseuds/tae_kemeaway
Summary: Who would've known that having an alpha and an omega live together could end up "badly"?





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic on here and my first ever smut. have fun you sinnamon rolls :)

Dan let out a small whimper at the sound of the front door closing downstairs. The omega had forgotten to take his suppressants and for the past couple of hours had begun to experience the telltale signs that he was going into heat. This wouldn’t have been a problem but he lived with his best friend, Phil, who just so happened to be an alpha. Phil knew of Dan’s omega status but it had not been a problem since Dan was usually very good about taking his suppressants, until now that is.  
***  
Phil walked into the shared apartment only to be hit with the strong scent of an omega in heat. The alpha’s eyes dilated as he made his way further into the threshold, tempted by the sweet fragrance. As he made his way upstairs the smell became stronger and sweeter. He gulped and slowly opened the door separating him and the needy omega.  
***  
Dan flinched as his door opened revealing the one person he needed the most in that moment. “P- Phil…” he rasped out. The alpha stood in the doorway stunned by the sight before him. Dan was splayed out on top of his bed with nothing on but his boxers, which were not even on completely. His head pressed further into his pillow as he arched his back slightly and a stuttered gasp escaped his lips as another wave of heat flared throughout his body.  
Phil cautiously stepped into the smaller boy’s room. The alpha’s senses were overwhelmed with the sight of the omega in front of him and the sweet smell of the slick that had stained Dan’s comforter. Phil forced himself to control his urges to fuck the omega into oblivion. He shuddered as Dan let out another small whimper and said, “Alpha… n-need you.” Their eye’s melded in an intense stare as Phil took another step towards the bed. He had had a small crush on the omega for a while but that didn’t mean he would just mate the boy without his complete consent, “Are you sure about this? I don’t want to do something that you might regret later…” Dan shakily kneeled on the bed and grasped Phil by the shoulders. He pressed his forehead against the alpha’s and stared him directly in the eyes, “I want nothing more than to be your mate and have wanted this for a while, honestly.”  
Phil searched Dan’s eyes for any signs of hesitation before pressing his lips gently against the other’s. Dan melted into the alpha’s kiss almost instantly. It quickly became heated as Phil cautiously prodded his tongue against Dan’s lips asking for entrance. The omega parted his lips and allowed his mate to explore the newfound territory. A startled whine escaped Dan’s mouth as Phil pressed him down into the mattress. A smirk played across Phil’s lips as he began to work his way down towards Dan’s neck.  
A keen accompanied by a full body shudder was forced from the smaller of the two as Phil trailed open mouthed kisses across Dan’s neck. His hips bucked upwards when Phil suddenly licked around his bonding gland in the crook of his neck. Phil chuckled and ran his hands down Dan’s sides and held his hips down, “Now, we can’t have that, can we?” Dan looked into the alpha’s eyes with a needy look, “‘m sorry, Alpha.”  
Phil made quick work of taking off his own clothes and sat back on his knees. He motioned for Dan to come to him, “Come here and help me get ready, love.” Dan quickly nodded and crawled in between his lover’s legs. His mouth nearly watered as he lowered his head towards Phil’s cock. He looked up into Phil’s eyes as he lightly licked the tip before taking it into his mouth. Phil let out a grunt and thumped his head back against the headboard of the bed as the omega took more further into his mouth. Dan moaned around the cock in his mouth as Phil threaded his fingers into the omega’s hair. A moan escaped Phil’s lips as Dan took him as far as he could and used his hand to stroke what he couldn’t take in. As soon as the alpha felt himself getting close he pulled Dan off and pushed him back onto his back.  
Dan keened and spread his legs slightly, attempting to get his mate to go ahead and take him. Phil took a second to savor the image of his mate writhing beneath him before trailing his fingertips down his omega’s chest and to his hole that was becoming increasingly slicker by the second it seemed. “Alpha, p-please…. Need you…” Dan whimpered as he canted his hips downwards, attempting to get the alpha’s fingers inside him. Phil chuckled darkly as he circled his fingertips around the boy’s fluttering hole before pushing one inside to his knuckle, “I’ve got you, baby. Don’t worry.” He poked and prodded for a minute before adding a second finger, then another. A sharp gasp was torn from the omega’s throat when Phil suddenly pushed against his prostate. He continued massaging the small bundle of nerves just to listen to his lover’s melodic moans before pulling his fingers out completely. Dan let out a whine of protest but was quickly silenced as Phil pushed his tip against the omega’s entrance.  
Phil locked eyes with Dan once again, “Are you ready, love?” Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and gave a small smile before nodding. His smile, however, turned into lip biting as Phil began pushing in slowly. The omega dug his fingernails into the elder’s back once he bottomed out. The alpha stilled and let out a strangled groan at the tightness. He waited for Dan to give a sign that he could move and was quickly given it.  
The thrusts started slowly and carefully, almost as though Phil was afraid he’d break the younger boy. Dan hissed out, “F-faster, please.” The alpha complied and the room was soon filled with the sounds of broken and needy gasps and whimpers and the slapping of skin on skin. Phil began to angle his thrusts and try and find the spot that would make the omega below him see white. He was soon rewarded with a sudden loud moan, “Ah! P-Phil! Right there!” Phil quickened his pace slightly and attempted to continue thrusting into that same place.  
Dan was seeing stars now. He could feel himself teetering on the edge of the orgasm he desperately needed. “Phil, A-alpha! ‘m close!” Phil grunted out a noise of agreement and continued thrusting until Dan hit his high. He clenched around Phil which pushed the alpha over the edge, he quickly bit down on the omega’s bonding gland as his knot began to expand in the willing body under him.  
Phil collapsed on Dan’s chest but carefully positioned them on their sides so he wouldn’t crush him. Dan’s eyes closed contently and cuddled into his mate’s chest as Phil’s fingers carded through his now curly hair. They soon both fell asleep with whispered ‘I love you’s on their lips.


End file.
